


I just wanted to have some drinks, not break hearts

by GreggorMcPheeb



Series: The Intern [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreggorMcPheeb/pseuds/GreggorMcPheeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei's first performance in Austin and celebrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just wanted to have some drinks, not break hearts

I stroked on my make-up and spirted on hairspray to keep the curls intact. I asked one of the other performers to help me with the zip of my dress. I smoothed down the skirt, and checked the fastenings of my stockings. There was nothing more awkward than a wardrobe malfunction in the middle of a performance. I double-checked myself in the floor-length mirror, and went over the routine in my head “Nervous?” the groups’ leader asked.  
“You made me jump Natasha,” I smiled.  
“You’ll be fine, any support in the audience tonight?” she said, brushing on eyeshadow.  
“Yeah, a few friends from work.”  
“Work? Are you sure?”  
“They’re my friends and pretty open-minded, there’s just one person I secretly hope isn’t here,” I admitted.  
Natasha checked the clock “We’ve got an hour until we’re on. Tell all,” she said.  
I sat down heavily, stretching out my legs as Natasha applied her make-up “One of the guys I work really closely with, he’s pretty much my boss, one of my friends told me he has a crush on me. I don’t believe her, he tried to kiss me on a night out and that warrants him having a crush apparently! I was pissed off because he found out I was a burlesque dancer and all of a sudden found me sexy. I think I may have said he called me something when he didn’t…” I realised.  
“What?”  
“I get called ‘exotic’ a lot, especially when guys try to get with me or someone finds out I’m a burlesque dancer. You know, the whole sexy Asian stereotype.”  
“African queen coming through,” Kima said sarcastically, sauntering through the dressing room.  
“You see,” I pointed out “If you’re not white, your race is sexualised. I only do that Japanese routine because it’s unique, even though it’s hypocritical.”  
“You are sexy, not because you are Japanese, but because you are you,” Natasha reinforced “And if a guy wants to be with you purely because he has a thing for Asians, screw him. Not in a sex way, but get him out of your potential love life. Seriously, too many guys were with me because they had a thing for red-heads. You’ll know if he genuinely wants to be with you.”  
“I don’t even know if he sees me that way, I just assumed he wanted to kiss me because he was drunk.”  
“You’ll only know if you ask him,” she said, kissing my cheek “I need to get Andrew, its show time!”

The other dancers and I watched the show from the wings, the comedy club was nearly full. People meandered by the bar during the breaks, and chatted amongst themselves. I looked out through the crowds, my eyes settling on one table in the centre. Gavin, Meg, Barbara and Miles sat together “He’s there?” Natasha asked.  
I nodded, but it was too late to think it over: my stage name was called out. I took a deep breath as the crowd cheered, as I sauntered onto the stage, shouts from familiar voices erupted from familiar voices. I took another deep breath and as the music started, I moved myself into the starting position. I had devised a whole new routine, with the help of my new dance troupe, to ‘Stacy’s Mom’ by Postmodern Jukebox; I could hear the surprised laughs from my friends as the song became recognisable. The fast tempo made burlesque difficult, but not impossible. 

The lights dimmed and I picked up the dropped clothes, before scampering off stage under darkness. The comedian/host thanked myself before introducing the next performer. I sighed as I hit the wings as Natasha helped me throw on a dressing gown. I’ve been near-naked in front of these women but there is nothing more comfortable than a soft dressing gown after a performance. I walked through the wings to the dressing room and collapsed in the plastic seat. I was tempted to wipe my face, but was scared of ruining my make-up. I carelessly folded my costume into my bag and peeled off the uncomfortable thong and nipple covers. Luckily the dressing room was empty and I walked in front of the mirror, letting every inch of skin be observed. On the one hand, I was lucky for my mother’s genetics: clear skin, heavy bust, symmetrical and soft facial features; however, I wished for my Caucasian father’s features too. If it meant not having to worry about whether people were interested in me because of ethnicity, then I would take it.

My hands met my narrow hips: was Miles only interested in me because I was Asian and he had a thing for them? Or was he genuinely interested in me? Or maybe he just wasn’t interested in me at all, and alcohol makes him a romantic fool?

I shook my head and walked away from the mirror, silently getting changed into something casual. There was only one more performance after mine, and it would finish soon; cueing a gaggle of women pushing into the dressing room and congratulating each other on the show. And within a few moments of that thought, every single dancer burst into the room. They all grabbed me into a glittery and near-naked hug “You were great!” Kima said. Everyone else said that; I suspected it was just automatic response for the newbie “We’re going to Red Door, we’ve got a table booked so just give your name and we’ll see you there, right?”  
“Of course,” I smiled “I’ll let my friends now and we’ll see you there.”

I pulled myself away from the other dancers, and slipped out of the dressing room to find my friends: unsurprisingly they were by the bar. I tapped Gavin on the shoulder and he spun around, greeting me with a surprised hug and grin “Wow, Mei you were fantastic!” Meg said, as she pulled me into a hug too “What do you fancy doing now?”  
“Well the girls have got an area booked at Red Door, we can go there now,” I suggested.  
“I’m sure Barb and Miles will be happy to go,” Meg replied. We walked over to their table where I was greeted with congratulations. I explained the plans and they quickly agreed.

“Are you planning on drinking tonight?” Miles asked.  
“Yeah, why?” I asked, as we walked out of the group.  
“I’m the designated driver, so you can leave your stuff in my car if you want?” he suggested.  
“Thanks,” I smiled.

I chatted with the rest of the group until we reached the parking lot and I carefully packed my costume into the trunk. The five of us squeezed into Miles’s car, I flicked on the radio and the tipsy Gavin, Barbara and Meg sang loudly along in the backseat. I tried to sing along, but was caught out in laughter at the bad dance moves and missed high notes. I looked at Miles as I turned back in my seat, we shot a smile at one another before I collapsed back into the car seat and watched the road. 

We pulled into a car park, nearly having to drag Gavin out of the car after he had finished the bottle of wine in the car “You need to act vaguely sober to get into the bar!” Meg scolded, throwing the bottle into a bin. He drunkenly nodded, wrapping his arm around Meg and Barbara’s shoulders. The three of them tumbled down the street together, I walked behind them like a concerned parent on a field trip. 

The bar was pretty busy: conversation bubbled, yet the music remained strong and attracted people onto the dancefloor. The bar was warm, but not humid or sweaty, like most Austin bars and clubs seemed to be. I found the other performers: the girls and their friends had taken over a number of tables and were huddled in the corner, nearest the dancefloor “Want to grab our own table or join my friends?” I asked above the music.  
“We’ll grab some tables and take them to your friends,” Meg said. I gave her a thumbs up as Barbara and I took their drink orders.  
Barbara linked arms with me and led the way to the bar, insisting she pay for the first round. I didn’t refuse her offer and we made small talk as we waited to be served “So how are things with you and Miles?” she asked suddenly.  
“Umm,” I paused, trying to collect my thoughts “All good I suppose. Kind of awkward but we’ve both been working really hard with the new series of RvB. This is the first time I’ve seen him outside of work since…”  
“He’ll be sober tonight so you’ll actually know his true feelings!” she teased.  
“Oh my God,” I sighed, burying my face in my hands.  
She laughed, throwing her head back, her blonde hair tussled around her shoulders. I steered the conversation away from myself as I nodded towards the two boys staring at her “They are pretty cute. Want to make Miles jealous?”  
“I can’t get you to talk about anything else, can I?” I said.  
“Nope,” she winked, as we touched shot glasses and threw back the drinks. I coughed at the sharp burn in my throat “Let’s have some fun tonight. Do that sexy hip swing all the way back.”  
“I just want to have some drinks, not break hearts!”  
She gave me a gentle shove towards our friends, I massively exaggerated the hip swing for our own amusement, however the boys seemed to be enjoying the show “We are gonna have fun tonight!” Barbara whispered in a sing-song voice  
I rolled my eyes as I placed the drinks down and sat in the bench between Gavin and Natasha “Your friends are great!” Natasha said “Once we’ve had a few more drinks, we’re going to wreck the dancefloor!” I burst out laughing, not noticing the next shot being pushed in my direction “Down it!”   
“I love you all!” I shouted down the table towards the performers, raising the glass. That first shot was already going to my head and the second certainly didn’t help.  
“You get to look after us tonight,” Meg teased Miles, poking him in the side.  
“I feel like I already am,” he sighed dramatically, taking a sip from his soft drink.  
“The worst is yet to come,” I winked. Ok what the hell are in these shots?! Gavin nearly snorted out his drink at that remark and was met with even more laughter.


End file.
